


Faylite Lands

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, OC, commission, faylite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: A gem crash lands on Earth meeting Lapis, Peridot, & Steven. Their name is Faylite. And she’s quite the challenge. (Commission)





	Faylite Lands

A barn house residing on the top of a hill is a pretty good location if you want to do, well, a lot of things. You can yell all you want since you’re in a rural area. There’s no one around to make a complaint. You might disturb some deer, but they don’t exactly have cell phones. This information comes in handy when the residents, Lapis & Peridot, are arguing over which character from ‘Camp Pining Hearts’ is the best and things get a little heated.

The two could make all the noise they wanted. That isn’t to say that they were loud people. Especially Lapis who could be described as a ‘chill person’. Or in this case ‘alien’, but let’s not get too sidetracked.

That’s not what’s going on today. Making noise that is. In fact, it was the opposite. Their best friend Steven had come by for a visit. It wasn’t a typical ‘just dropping by’ sort of visit. It was planned a week in advance. A week being how long Steven was going to be spending there.

A week of watching old TV shows that the two aliens hadn’t seen before. A week of making art fixtures out of daily objects dubbed by Peridot ‘meep-morp’. And a week of what was currently happening. The three were simply laying in a row watching the sunset.

Not necessarily exciting to say the least, but that’s not why the three did it. It was relaxing. No effort was needed to enjoy the soft colors across the sky gradually taking over the red horizon. With the majority of the sky being officially night, each crystal gem had a glittering star in their sight.

“I don’t see it.” Lapis said. Okay, two of the gems did.

“It’s the Scorpius, Lapis.” Steven informed. “It’s shaped like a scorpion.”

Peridot leaned over showing Lapis her the constellation chart on the tablet, “Its right next to Libra, which is there.” She pointed to the sky. “So if you just go in this direction here, you should see the brightest of its stars ‘Antares’.”

Lapis squinted her eyes a bit before tracing the dots with her finger connecting the constellation in her head. Thus, the Scorpius

“Oh! Now I see it!” Lapis leaned back again on the grass. “What’s a scorpion?”

“It’s a type of insect.” Steven answered. “They have little claws and a stinger.”

“Sounds dangerous.” She replied.

Steven shrugged, “Only if you don’t know how to deal with them.”

The sun was almost completely gone from sight with only a sliver of its light being visible. Any stars that hadn’t already appeared were now in sight. They were dim, but they were there. Even the one that was moving.

“Wha?” Peridot questioned. “Is that?”

“A shooting star!” Steven cheered. “Lapis! Peridot! Make a wish!”

Lapis calmly got to her feet keeping her eyes locked on the object. Peridot was a little more frantic in her rise leaving her tablet on the grassy ground.

“I wish that were a shooting star.” Lapis’s stoic tone putting Steven on edge. If it wasn’t a star, then what was it?

“Guys?” Steven alerted.

“It’s a ship!” Peridot exclaimed. Just as the last syllable left her mouth, the home world ship’s form came into view. A red cone with the dome hood and yellow window zipped into the Earth’s atmosphere, quickly approaching the United States. Much to the fears of the three, their barn.

Peridot rushed Steven to the ground, “Look out!” Lapis was two steps behind her two shorter companions covering over them both in an attempt to shield them from the dirt and dust that erupted from the impact. Rocks struck her head and back while the brown fog clouded everyone’s vision. Until the dust cleared, nobody moved.

“Please let it be another stupid Ruby.” Lapis muttered.

“‘Vy a Runy’?” Steven asked muffled to some extent. Peridot lightened her grip over him.

“Sorry.” She said to him.

“No problem.” He repeated, “Why a Ruby?”

“Leave our planet if we beat you in a game.”

“…Oh. That makes sense.”

A shrill humming noise escaped the pod indicating the door was opening. The three turned to face what was a menacing shadow emerging from the lit alien craft. Its silhouette stepped out of the light coming down the unfolding ramp. Her entire appearance followed a dark red color pallet. The lightest shade was her skin. The darkest being her clothing. It was similar to Peridot’s home world outfit, with minor details. It was form fitting with her shoulder pads not connecting to the torso and a belt with no particular symbols or designs. It seemed to just act as the connection between the top and bottom half of their outfit. But that was a minor observation in comparison to her currant red limb enhancers.

“Well, she’s close to the rubies in color.” Steven joked. There was a little nervous chuckle at the end.

“I am no Ruby.” The mysterious gem spoke. Her voice was smoky as it was strident. Her scarlet bangs covering a part of her face left a level of ambiguity to her expressions. All that could be seen, was her cold frown. “I am Fyalite. My calculations told me this planet is called Earth?” 

Peridot whispered to Lapis, “Do we answer her?” If they gave away certain pieces of information to someone they didn’t know, it could have negative results. All they knew was her name.

“I don’t think so.” Lapis whispered back.

“Speak up!” Faylite commanded. “Is this Earth or not?”

“Can you please tell us why you’re here?” Steven asked politely.

“So this is Earth.” She responded. “There’s no other reason you’d avoid the question like this.” Faylite shook her head flipping her hair so her blood eyes were visible. She walked with her arm behind her back and nose in the air. “I am no looking for the organization known as, ‘The Crystal Gems’. They are enemies of the Gem Home-World and the Diamonds. Do you know where I can find them?”

Instead of whispering, all three said nothing. Nothing to each other, nor to the feigner. 

Peridot let out a concerned, “Uh,”

Followed by Steven with an apprehensive, “Well.”

To which Lapis concluded, “We still don’t know what your intentions are. So—”

“It is none of your concern!” Faylite snapped. Well, Lapis attempted to conclude anyway. “I only care about speaking with the Rose Quartz’s squadrons. If you do not know, then you are of no use to me.”

“What do you want with them?” Steven asked. “We just want to—”

Faylite’s patience was wearing thin.

“You want to waste my time! You know who they are and you’re insulting my intelligence by stalling.” Steven felt insulted of course. All he did was grunt in frustration however. If you stood where Peridot was, you would be able to hear Lapis’s knuckles cracking as her fist tightened.

“Apologize to him.” Lazuli ordered.

The red gem scoffed, “Excuse me?”

“I’m not repeating myself!” Lapis’s gem glowed a bright blue. Her water wings unsheathed from her back and she took a fighting stance.

“Lapis.” Steven called.

“And I’m done repeating myself.” Faylite revealed their right arm. Their limb enhancers projected a lipstick red filtered screen. From their perspective, Lapis was in the center of the screen and her information appeared in the corners and along the borders. “I see.” A sinister smirk creeped onto Faylite’s face, “This will be quick.”

Their gem started to glow with a light red outline. Their bangs parted further away with the energy building up. Lapis rushed her. There was no way she was going to wait to see what weapon this gem had.

“Idiot.” Faylite let out. Zoom! Her gem fired a laser!

“GHWA!” Lapis was struck and dropped to the ground.

“Lapis!” Steven & Peridot shouted. Acting fast, Peridot raised her hand toward the ramp. Faylite realized they were still standing on the edge and hopped off. Good thing they did. Peridot’s metal powers flipped the ramp upward causing the item to bend at the top.

“My ship! It’s going to take me an hour to fix that! You inferior little—!”

Faylite aimed at Peridot and started to power up.

“Crud.” Peri gulped. Steven managed to jump between Peridot and the oncoming attack. His summoned shield was more than enough to deflect the blast.

“Stop this right now!” he demanded.

Faylite did halt. But not because Steven asked them. It was the same reason Jasper became obsessed with Steven in their first encounter. It was the same reason that baffled Bismuth upon returning. It was that shield. It was Rose Quartz’s shield!

“Where did you get that?” Faylite hushed. Her muscles loosened in shock and awe. This…thing had the mighty Rose’s shield? Not just possession, but the thing actually summoned it. “How did you get that?”

“It’s my shield.” Steven said. His posture was firm and his feet planted strong. As long as Faylite was a threat, he wasn’t budging. Physically or mentally.

Luckily, he was just distracting Faylite. The ship had landed relatively close to Peridot’s makeshift pool. Lapis didn’t realize she had all the utensils needed before in her anger. But now, she couldn’t have been happier to have that thing she never used.

“Very well Quartz.” They stated, “I will inform you of my—oh bullocks.”

By the time Faylite noticed the shadow over her head, a sentient hand made of water stretching out from the pool came pounding down on top of her! 

Lapis mocked the gem’s coy voice, “Idiot.”

“You okay Lapis?” Steven called. He let his shield fade away no longer needing it.

Lapis put the water back. What was left from the impact were the limb enhancers and a cube shaped gem. It wasn’t cracked, not that Lapis wasn’t holding back though. But Steven did quickly bubble it. They didn’t need Faylite to form back before informing Garnet and the others about this possible foe.

“What do you think they want with the Crystal Gems?” Steven asked.

Peridot took a closer look at the bubbled rock.

“Hmmm. She’s definitely a home-world work supervisor.” Peridot stated.

“Like a business boss?” Steven asked.

“A wha?” Lapis asked rubbing the back of her neck.

Peridot intervened, “He’s referring to that ‘office’ show we were watching earlier. You know, the human barking orders to everyone and they depressingly replied ‘yes sir’?”

“Oh.” Lapis said.

Peridot continued, “I’m not sure who or what they oversaw. But this Faylite must’ve ran a very strict operation.” Peridot grasped the bubble, “What should we do with her?”

“It’s probably best that we hand her over to Garnet before popping the bubble.” Steven suggested.

“Wait, you’re seriously going to let that lunatic out so quickly?” Lapis seemed insulted. Her body was still in pain and Faylite was going to a second chance?

“No!” Steven said. “You’re right. We shouldn’t do it right away, but we don’t know why she came here. She might be in trouble.”

“Which is why she blasted me!?” Lapis shouted.

“Lapis.” Peridot put her hand on Lapis’s arm. In a comforting tone, “You’re angry right now. Let’s go store Faylite really quick at Steven’s house, then go back to star gazing. Deal?”

She grumbled. She sighed. Then, she accepted it.

“Fine.” Lapis patted the boy’s head, “Sorry for yelling Steven.”

“It’s okay. You two stay here.” Steven headed toward the nearby warp pad. “I can take Faylite to the temple myself.”

“Are you sure?” Lapis asked.

“I can handle it.” Steven answered gleefully. He stepped onto the pad cradling the bubble with one hand and waving away with the other. “See you in a few minutes!”

Zip! Steven faded away in a beam sending him back home. The light vanished leaving Lapis & Peridot standing there side by side listening to the crickets.

“He’s gonna pop the bubble isn’t he?” Lapis asked.

“Totally.” Peridot answered.

“Should we go?”

Peridot shrugged, “Nah. Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl are there. He’s got plenty of back up.” One about-face later, “Now! Onto my favorite constellation visible from Earth!”

!

Steven did what he said he was going to do. He informed Garnet of the event that recently transpired. Pearl gave her comments and Amethyst patted him on the back for such a good job. He felt good about himself. That was until it was time to put the bubble with all the others in the temple basement.

Steven was all by himself for the task, not that it was difficult. But something made it seem a little harder to accomplish. Faylite never did say what they wanted with the crystal gems. It seemed to be a fifty/fifty chance with Steven should he let them free.

“Hmm.” Steven pondered.

A stoic voice slipped into the room, “Go ahead.” Garnet stood there at the entrance awaiting Steven’s next action. “It’s nothing we can’t handle.” One smile and a thumbs up later, Steven returned the gesture and proceeded.

Pop!

The gem fell into Steven’s palm. He placed it on the ground and backed away. A few seconds passed of silence. No movements from the rock at all. Steven even looked back to Garnet a little unsure. Then, the gem started to glow.

The red rock rose from the ground. Humming and getting brighter, a silhouette of their form started coming into view. Then, two solid feet hit the floor with authority. Faylite was back. Without her limb enhancers, she was only a foot taller than Steven. But she was back.

“You poor excuse for a gem!” Faylite snarled immediately upon seeing Steven. “Where am I? What did you do to my ship?! Why are you suddenly tall enough to be up to my chest and not at my hip like before!?” As they pointed at the mysterious quartz, Faylite realized the answer to their question. Their wine colored fingers wiggled and…yeah.

“WHRE ARE MY LIMB ENHANCERS!?”

“My name’s Steven. Those limb things are back at the barn with Peridot.” Steven answered. His posture was casual since, well they weren’t really a threat anymore and Garnet had his back if they were. “By the way Garnet, Faylite can shoot beams from her gem.”

“Noted.”

“Don’t worry.” Faylite sighed. “Your shield would deflect it. I have nothing to gain from battling you as it stands.” They leaned over seeing Garnet. “Are you the ‘Crystal Gems’ second in command?”

“I’m the leader.” Garnet corrected.

“I see.” Faylite walked forward toward her, “I come from homeworld and have heard of your team. I admire your work and the stories of your skill are well documented. I—”

Garnet interrupted, “You want to live away from homeworld and needed an insurance policy if you just so happened to be followed.”

Slightly embarrassed by the much taller gem’s spot on prognosis of the situation, “…That is correct.”

Steven clapped his hands and shouted, “I knew it! You aren’t horrible!” Faylite rolled her eyes. “But wait, why didn’t you just ask us for help? Why did you attack Lapis?”

“Technically, she attacked me.” Faylite snarked. “To properly answer your question, I had no time for ‘casual banter’ with anyone who couldn’t direct me to the Crystal Gems.”

“We were the crystal gems!” Steven argued. “Lapis & Peridot are members!”

“That failure of a monitor is a member of your alliance?” Faylite asked Garnet.

“Don’t call my friend that.” Garnet ordered. 

“Faylite.” Steven called. “If you wanted something, why not just try being nice?”

They scoffed, “That method has never worked. I need results. Not compensation.”

“Are we on homeworld?” he asked raising a brow.

“Of course not.” Faylite responded.

Steven added a bit of facetiousness to his speech, “Am I one of your employees?” 

“You wouldn’t have such a smart mouth if that were the case.” Faylite mimicked his tone. But they finished with a deadpan uninterested look.

“Well, can you try being nice?” 

“What do I get out of it?” they asked. “If there’s no overall goal that can’t be reached through other means, then there’s no real point in using this particular method.”

Steven scratched his head. He wanted to explain the point as best he could without sounding condescending. Even if that was how Faylite spoke as if it were a reflex. His next words needed to be important.

“The more friends you have, the less enemies you make.” Steven explained, “There’s no reason to make someone angry with you if you don’t need to. So, why not be friends with us? You’ll get more out of it and things will be less awkward over time.”

There was a pause from Faylite. They clearly wanted to say something back to Steven but couldn’t find the proper words. They’re mouth was opening and closing every time a thought came into their brain. But his statement and the past encounter with Lapis and Peridot pretty much proved his point.

They all worked together to defeat Faylite and there was no animosity amongst them. Lapis didn’t attack Faylite because she thought Faylite was a threat. Well, not to her anyway.

“You do have a point.” They said. “I’m strong enough to admit when I’m…wrong.”

Garnet released an “Hm.”

“I’ll try it your way for now.” Faylite struggled to get the words out. “Quartz-Steven. May we…try becoming…friends?” A shiver went up their spine at how cheesy it sounded. But not as cheesy as the hug Steven suddenly gave them. He even picked Faylite off the ground.

“Of course!” Steven cheered. “You need to go back and apologize to Lapis & Peridot first though.”

Currently getting crushed, “I’ll comply when you let go of me!” Steven did just that. 

“Sorry!” Steven put them down.

Faylite looked to Garnet who had a proud smile on her face with a simple question.

“How is this…‘human’ so strong!?”

“He’s got good friends to build him up.” Garnet replied.

Faylite couldn’t tell how serious she was. Steven’s starry eyed expression made it seem like he was completely serious.

“Oh bullocks.” 

The End


End file.
